Kamen Rider: Izanagi!
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Fog. All throughout the town of Inaba there is but only one truth; fog. A fog so dense it clouds your vision and obscures the truth. In a world where the truth is blurred will anyone be able to save us? All hope lies within Kamen Rider Izanagi!
1. Chapter 1

This fic was inspired by an image I encountered recently that made me think 'what if persona 4 was like this?' So I hope you enjoy this alternate retelling of persona 4.

Dreams

It was foggy outside. The fog was so dense that you couldn't see an inch out of the window. But you could feel that you were moving…as if you were in some kind of car.

"Ah... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny...My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance." A long nosed man before you cackled as he ran his hand together. There seemed to be a blonder haired woman with piercing yellow eye sitting beside him. Her clothing was a deep blue, velvet, much like the rest of the room.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." Just what was he talking about? "Now then... why don't you introduce yourself...?" You speak your name.

"Hm... I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling?" He said as he placed a deck of cards before him. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." Igot cackled. This man was a strange one.

"Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Igor turned over a card. It was the image of a tower being struck by lightning and the upper half was now toppling over. "Hm... The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is..."

The man known as Igor turned over a second card. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery" ... Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." Mystery? Misfortune? What was all this supposed to mean?

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Lost? Will I die? This must be some sort of joke.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." He waved a bony hand to the woman next to him.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She bowed formally.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..." Fog filled your vision as you felt yourself be pulled from the room.

Date: 4/11

Clack. Clack. Clack. The train rattled on as a grey haired youth peered out the window as he watched what used to be the view of a city slowly morph into a country side. His name was Seta Soji, a high schooler whose parents had moved to follow business endeavors leaving him in the care of his uncle who lived in the country side. He sighed as he recalled his final memories with his old classmates.

-

-

"Well, I'm sure you all know already but at the end of this month he will be transferring to another school." The teacher at the front of the room announced. There was a unified grown from the student body over the knowledge of losing a close friend.

"We'll miss you Soji-kun" the girls coed.

"The sports clubs won't be the same without you." The boys said with a groan.

The teacher clapped his hands trying to garner the attention of the class. "Quiet down, guys. I'm not done yet…"

-

-

A ringing sound tore him away from his memory as his phone alerted him he had a new message. Seta smoothly drew his phone from his pocket to examine the message he had received; 'Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM' it clearly red. It was from his uncle. But why did it read 'us'? Was his uncle bringing along his wife?

"We will arrive at the Yasoinaba Station in a few minutes. Passengers heading for Yasoinaba please go to the other side of the platform." A female voice sounded over the train's intercom. Seta always wondered if the voice was a preprogrammed voice or was it the same person who called the stops day in and day out. It didn't matter though for soon he arrived at his destination.

Seta stepped onto the platform and breathed deep the air of what would be his new home, Inaba. The air was cool and clean, unlike the city air he was used to. It was somewhat refreshing. He exited the station to see a scruffy looking man with a small girl hiding behind him waving him over.

"Hey over here" The man said beckoning him over. "Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo." The man said with a chuckle. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm your mother's younger brother... and that about sums it up." He said with a smile as he stretched out his hand.

Seta gladly shook his uncles hand "It's nice to meet you."

"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met." Seta cocked his head as if searching for the memory. "I've changed your diapers before, you know." Seta sighed, his uncle didn't have to share that bit of information. "This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

"H…hello." Nanako said in an inaudible voice. Her cheeks a bright shade of red.

Dojima laughed at the sight. "What're you so shy for?" Nanako slapped his backside. Dojinma gave a painful cry before returning to laughter. "Well then... Let's get going. My car's over there." He pointed to the car behind him. They all gathered into the car before pulling out of the station.

The town was definitely old fashion. Most of the houses weren't even westernized except for the large building that towered above the city. It's sign read; Junes.

"You don't mind if I make a quick stop?" Dojima asked as he pulled into the local gas station.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" An attendant said as he ran up to the car.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked Nanako as they stepped out of the car.

"Uh-huh" The quiet Nanako said with a nod.

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way is left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in." The attendant said pointing to their left hand.

"I know... Geez..." Nanako said angrily. She may have been small but she had a big temper.

"Are you taking a trip?" The attendant asked Dojima.

"No, we just went to pick him up." Dojima gestured over to his nephew. "He just moved here from the big city." Dojima smiled as if he was showing off a trophy.

"The city, huh?" The attendant looked surprised as they looked Seta up and down.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine." Dojima ordered the attendant.

"Right away sir!" Not wanting to anger a customer the attendant got to work.

"Good a time as any for a smoke..." Dojima said as he walked off as he drew a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Are you in high school?" The attendant said striking up a conversation with Seta. "Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast." Man, this attendant mouth was like a dam that had sprung a leak.

"You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." He handed him a business card. Was all this so he could pitch a job offering? "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student. Oh, I should get back to work." The attendant finally wandered off.

Nanako returns just as the attendant disappears. She seems to be staring at Seta intensely as if examining him. "... Are you okay? Did you get carsick? You don't look too good..."

Now that she had mentioned it Soji suddenly felt week. Could it be he was not used to the country atmosphere?

They soon arrived at the Dojima home, another old fashion home and Seta's new home for the next year. Seta journeys up the stairs as to prepare his room.

"Hey when you're done come back down stairs alright." His uncle called after him. Seta nodded in agreement.

Seta's room was small. It had four wall, a couch, a coffee table, a dresser with a small t.v. atop it as well as a few shelve for his things. There was a futon rolled up in the corner. This was going to take him some getting used to.

After putting all his things away Seta wandered down the stairs and into the living room to see both Dojima's seated before a dinner table before a lavish display of food. Yet there was no hint of a Mrs. Dojima. Was she working late?

"All right, let's have a toast." Djoima said as he raised a glass. "So... your mom and dad are busy as always... They're working overseas, was it?" Seta nodded. Sure he missed his parents but he was used to it. They were always so busy. I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents... It's rough being a kid." Seta nodded in agreement. Sure he missed his parent but they worked hard to make sure he was happy.

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around." Did that mean that Dojima was a single parent? Maybe he had gotten a divorce some time ago. Seta decided not to pry. "So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"Thank you for your kindness." Seta said with a smile.

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal. Look, you're making Nanako all tense." Dojima said with a chuckle. "Well, anyway... Let's eat." Dojima announced but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "Ugh... Who's calling at this hour?"

It wasn't Seta's…Nanako was to young to own a phone…so that could only mean…

"Dojima speaking." Dojima said as he drew his phone. "....Yeah? I see... So where is it?" Who was he talking to? It sounded like something bad had happened. ".... All right, I'm on my way." Dojima let out a heavy sigh. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze... Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business." He said as he stood and headed for the door. "Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?"

"... Okay." Nanako gave a depressed sigh. This must happen often.

Dojima opened the door only to be pelted by rain and wind thrown into his face. "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?"

"I already brought it in!" Nanako shouted over the rain. So she took care of the house work by herself? That was certainly mature of her.

"... All right. Well, I'm off." Dojima sounded depressed. He must hate it when work tore him away from family.

Nanako reached for the remote and turned on the television.

"-for this week." A news reporter said rapping up a bulletin. "Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

"... Let's eat." Nanako said still sounding depressed.

"What does your dad do?" Seta asked trying to break the deafening silence.

"He... investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." That explained the phone call. Seta could only wonder what happened.

"And now for the local news." The announcer began his next report. "City council secutary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter." It seems even Inaba isn't safe from governmental gossip. "His wife, enka ballad sensation, Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances." This seemed like it would soon get ugly. "Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

"...This is boring" Nanako frowned as she changed the channel. A commercial for a franchise convenience center appeared.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" Then a short musical number played. "~ Every day's great at your Junes ! ~"

"~ Every day's great at your Junes! ~" Nanako sang along with the television. "... Aren't you going to eat?" It seemed that she and Seta were no closer now then this morning.

When they were done eating Seta made his was back to his room and laid down to rest, the soft sound of rain lulled him to sleep.

-

-

Fog was everywhere. As far as the eye could see. Left. Right. Up. Down. Fog surrounded Seta on all sides. Where was he? There was nothing he could do but move forward.

"Do you seek the truth...?" An ominous voice echoed through the fog.

Seta looked around searching for the owner of the voice. "Who are you?! Where are you?" Seta wanted answers.

"If it's truth you desire, come and find me." The voice seemed to echo from up ahead. Seta continued on through the fog. He had to learn what all this meant. The fog and the old man.

Seta soon stumbled upon a door. He reached a hand out toward the door. There was no turning back now. The door slowly opened allowing him in. No surprise there was more fog.

But now there seemed to be a figure in the fog but it was still out of reach. "So...You are the one pursuing me. Hmhmhm... Try all you like..." Was the figure challenging Seta to a game of tag? None the less Seta proceeded forward after the ever evasive shadow that seemed to continue to move out of his reach.

"I see... Indeed, you possess an interesting quality... But... you will not catch me so easily" The figure was taunting him. Seta pressed on he had to reach the figure. "... If what you seek is the "truth," then your search will be even harder..."

"I don't care!" Seta could feel something welling up inside him. A surge of energy unlike he ever felt before.

"Everyone sees what they want to..."

Seta leapt toward the owner of the voice in attempt to catch it. He stretched his arm trying to reach the figure. For a brief moment he could see what looked like black and grey armor flash across his body. "W-what?!" For that moment Seta lost his concentration and fell into the abyss of fog. Seta could feel his consciousness slipping away from him. Was this the end of his journey?

"And the fog only deepends...Will we meet again...? At a place other than here... Hmhm..." The figure seemed to ponder the thought of their next meeting. "I look forward to it..."

TBC

Well that's the first section and day of the game. No I am not doing a day to day rewrite because free days are uninteresting so you'll have to pretend whatever s-link happened. Though I will let the readers decide which club Seta joins. Hopefully by the third chapter we can get more in dept into the concept. Well catch you on the flip side. Kamen ride out!


	2. Chapter 2

Reality

4/12

Seta threw the covers off as he awoke from a terrible nightmare. "What was that?" He clutched his face. His body was drenched in sweat and his breathing was week. It all seemed too real to him.

A knock came from the other side of the door. "Breakfast's ready!" It was Nanako. Apparently it was time for him to get ready for school.

Seta got his self ready before heading down stairs. "Good morning. Okay. Let's eat." Nanako greeted him. Had she been the one that cooked breakfast? She would certainly make a good wife.

"Did your father go to work?" Seta asked not sensing his uncle's presence.

"There was some kind of trouble. He won't be back." She said with a sigh. "You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so... let's go together." That was such a sweet suggestion of hers. Lacking siblings, Seta never walked to school with a younger sister or brother. This was probably the closest he'd get.

On the way to school it was still raining. Both Seta and Nanako walked under their own personal umbrellas.

"You keep going straight from here. My school's this way. Bye." Nanako pointed the way towards his school before turning her back on him. She could be so cold some times.

As Seta walked along he could see the school come into view. It was rather large for a country side town like this. It might actually be some fun here. A kid on a bike zoomed past Seta. But he was going too fast, especially for the rain. "Hey look out for that-" Seta tried to warn the kid. There was the sound of a metal impact followed by crunching. "-pole." The kid groaned in pain as he hopped up and down holding his shin. He was lucky that was the only injury he received.

Seta walked through the school gates pondering what kind of life would await him in the coming year.

-

-

"Talk about bad luck... The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" A student sitting at a desk groaned.

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright..." Another student gave a defeated sigh. "We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year..."

"Hey you guys, I head there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class." A female student said excited about what would be their small light of relief before having to deal with Morooka.

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" The sitting student said growing a little excited.

"A transfer student from the city..." A girl with short brown hair wearing a green jacket said eavesdropping on the other student's conversation. "Just like you, huh, Yosuke? Huh? You look dead today."

"Yeah, um... I don't wanna talk about it..." The student by the name of Yosuke groaned. He was the same student that crashed his bike into the pole.

"What's with him?" The girl with short hair wondered.

"Who knows?" Spoke up a girl in a red sweater with long black hair.

The door slid and stepped in a grumpy looking man with bucked teeth. It was a face even a troll mother couldn't love. "Awright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" And so begins their torturous year with King Moron.

"First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" So he was telling them they couldn't date? What right did he have to decide that?

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." He called Seta in to the classroom with a small wave. "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick." Morooka had already started his rampage of tearing down students.

"... You calling me a loser?" Seta growled as he cocked a brow. He was sure that if this were a game he'd probably have received a boost to a stat for that line, most likely his courage stat. Maybe it would be accompanied by a musical note appearing over his head.

"Hmh... That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka said a he scribbled Seta's name on a sheet of paper. "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!"

Well that took half the fun out of school for Seta. There were even some cute girls in his class, especially the black haired girl in red and the brown haired girl in green. But he wasn't going to listen.

"But what do I know... it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grown up so damn fast. Everytime I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places..." King Moron seemed to still be in the middle of his rant. But he was right everyone had those things it was the new age. His time had come and gone…long ago.

The students couldn't take this. If this kept up he could go on forever. "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" The girl in green said pointing to the seat next to him.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!" What was his problem? Did he exist purely to drive his students up the wall? Some should stick it to him and good.

"He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class..." The girl in green said with a smile. "Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here..."

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat..." Seta could hear people talking about him. That was life as the transfer student.

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!" Morooka demanded their absolute silence and attention.

The school day passed in what seemed to be the normal fashion when under the guide of Morooka; SNAFU, Situation Normal All F*cked Up.

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." Morooka announced drawing the day to a close. The students let out a sigh of relief. One day down, oh so many to go.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." A voiced echoed over the intercom. Had something happened? Why couldn't they leave school?

"Hrmh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." Morooka said grumpily. Apparently he didn't enjoy the idea of being kept in school either.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves..." A female student said looking out the window.

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog..." Another student complained.

"Yeah, like every time it rains, lately' it gets all foggy."

"Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district." A rumor loving student said picking up on the juicy gossip.

"Actually, I heard that..."

"Are you serious!?" The rumor loving girl couldn't believe what she just heard. "H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something...?" The girl said walking up to the black haired girl in red. "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things." Yukiko said with a depressed sigh.

"Y-Yeah, I guess not." The girl said defeated.

"*Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" The girl in the green jacket said with a sigh.

"There's no telling." Yukiko said with a sigh.

The girl in green stretched in her chair. "I shoulda left before the announcement came on..." She then turned her attention to Yukiko before she spoke in a quiet tone. "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day? You know... That thing about rainy nights..."

"Oh... No, not yet. Sorry." Yukiko said apologetically. What were they talking about? Watching t.v at midnight on rainy days? Sounded more like the opening to a horror film.

The girl in green frowned. "Ahh, that's okay. Well, it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!"" What did that have to do with the previous subject?

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..." It seems they were given the okay to leave. Seta would have to speak with his uncle to find out what happened.

""Incident"!?" One girl repeated sounding afraid.

"What, something actually happened?" Her friend spoke up.

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" The girl in green spoke up. "Hey, are you going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us?" She asked if he wanted to tag along. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satanaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" The girl had finally introduced herself.

"Of course." How could Seta forget such a cute face?

"Well, nice to meet you! This is Yukiko Amagi." She said introducing her friend. Though Seta had already became aware of her name thanks to the girl earlier.

"Oh, nice to meet you... I'm sorry that this is so sudden." Yukiko said giving a light bow. She didn't have to be so formal.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." It seemed that Yukiko's mannerisms made Chie feel inferior. Though it was like he was comparing your general idea of a homeroom representative and the class' personal yankee student. Although that wasn't the case.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka...? This was really awesome. Like the way they moved was just amazing to see... And..." The student known as Yosuke said with a bleak expression. It looked like the dvd box to a martial arts film. "I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck! Seeya, thanks!" He spoke in a speedy fashion before making a run for it.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?" Chie ordered as she opened the case. "What the!? I can't believe this! It is completely cracked..." She chased after the student and drew back her leg which was soon followed by yelling and intense pain from Yosuke. "My "Trial of the Dragon" ...!" She whimpered as if she were the victim in this situation.

"I think mine's cracked too... C-Critical hit to the nads..." Yosuke whined as he hopped up and down.

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked seeming a little worried.

"Oh, Yukiko-san... Are you worried about me...?" Yosuke said forcing a smile.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie snapped. Seta made the mental note not to make her angry. He enjoyed his pride as a man very much.

-

-

When they reached the school gate a strange looking student approached them. "You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" It seemed he was speaking to Yukiko. How did he know if Yukiko wasn't already taken? Personally Seta offended.

"What...? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko looked a little afraid. She had never met much less seen this person before.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" A on looking student asked another.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san. Man, you think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move..." A student said shaking their head. See they understood Seta's pain.

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out." Apparently the students were getting some kind of pleasure out of this.

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" It seems that there were rumors that Yukiko was impossible to date. Seta would like to take on this so called challenge.

"Um, s-so... are you coming or not?" The strange student seemed to be able to take the pressure of everyone's glares.

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko said weakly.

"…Fine!" The student stormed off. They would probably never see him again.

"Wh-What did he want from me...?" It seems Yukiko couldn't understand what just happened.

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." Chie explained to her oblivious friend.

"Huh? Really...?" Yukiko seemed unable to believe it. It seemed as if she couldn't comprehend exactly how beautiful she was.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh..." Chie sounded a little jealous. Did she not get asked out that much? "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie shivered at the not so distant memory.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel..." Yosuke said finally catching up with the group and recovered from his Chie inflicted pain, though his voice still seemed a little high. "You got me the same way last year." He said with a sigh.

"I don't recall doing that." So it seemed not only was she unaware of when she was being hit on but it seemed she has lost count long ago.

"Whoa, you serious?" Yosuke sounded surprise. "So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"

"... I'd rather not." Yukiko said quickly shooting him down.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up." Yosuke gave a defeated sigh. "Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." Yosuke winked at them before taking his leave.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie defended herself.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." Yukiko apologized.

"C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring." Chie said wanting to get away from prying eyes.

-

-

Seta gladly explained his living situation with what seemed to be his new band of friends. "Ah... so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious." Chie said with a nod.

"There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside." She was trying to think of anything that might be interesting to show Seta. "Oh! Though there is something from Mt. Yasogami... I think out dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous." She was drawing straws now, each one shorter than the next.

"Oh wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inba!" Chie shouted finally saying something interesting. Though an inn being the pride of a town was pretty sad…or it was one heck of an inn.

"Huh? It's... just an old inn." Apparently Yukiko didn't think as much.

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn!" Chie said defending Yukiko's inn. "It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inba. It pretty much keeps this town going." Once again that last part was kind of sad.

"... I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko didn't seem to believe as though the inn was that big of a deal.

"So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie asked Seta changing the subject.

"I think so, yeah." Seta answered honestly with a smile.

"I knew it!" Chie cheered excited.

"Come on... Don't start this again..." Yukiko said turning away, though it was obvious that she was blushing.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie explained. Was it because Yukiko was oblivious to when she was being hit on. Or could it be something more?

"C-Come on, stop it. Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay?" Yukiko was turning redder than her sweater. "It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, no! Wh-What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" She was fumbling over her words, a definite sign of embarrassment. "Geez...Chie!"

"Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city, and you barely said a word." Chie chuckled as she poked at her friend. She turned her attention ahead to a scene that looked like the scene of an incident. "Hey, what's that?"

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street..." One housewife said to another.

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" Just what were they talking about? And what was this 'that' they spoke of. Seta and the other tuned in trying to learn what ever they could.

"I wanted to see it, too."

"Uh, you got here too late... the police and fire department took it down just a moment ago." It seemed they had missed it. Just what was 'that'?

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

"Wait... What did she just say? A dead body!?" Chie shouted surprised. A dead body was certainly the last thing you'd expect to be found hanging from an antenna.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" A voice called out to them. Seta turned to see none other than his uncle walking toward him.

"We're just passing by." Seta answered honestly, he had no reason to lie.

"Huh... I should have figured that'd happen. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here..." Dojima sighed.

"... You know this guy?" Chie questioned. She wondered if Seta was already having trouble with the law.

"I'm detective Dojima, his guardian. Uh... Well, how should I say this... I hope you get along with him." Seta's uncle casually introduced himself. "But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home."

A detective ran passed them before doubling over, the sound of him regurgitating soon followed. The pungent stench of once digested cabbage soon filled the air making everyone's stomach turn.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima yelled as he reprimanded the new officer.

"I'm sorry... Nngh..." The officer that went by Adachi fought with all he had to hold whatever he had left back.

Dojima could only sigh collide his palm with his face "Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" He turned and headed back to the scene.

"Was this what that announcement was about...?" Chie wondered.

"What do they mean... it was hanging from the antenna...?" Yukiko asked mortified.

"Hey, Yukiko...? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie said now no longer in the mood for much excitement.

"Good idea..." Yukiko didn't seem to be in the mood either.

"Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie waved as they made their leave.

Seta turned his eyes toward the crime scene and peered at an antenna that seemed to be bent. "Just who would go through the trouble of putting a body that high…more importantly how did no one notice until the middle of the day?" Seta could only wonder as he made his journey home.

-

-

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight..." Nanako gave a depressed sigh. Must be tough for a girl her age to be left alone in a house that big.

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." A reporter said reporting from an area near Seta's school. Could this have been the incident Seta heard about before?

The reporter continued on. "The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed..."

"Ah! That Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works! ...." Nanako said rising from her seat.

"It'll be alright." Seta said assuring the girl of her father's safety.

"... I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens." Nanako tried to sound brave but her voice was still filled with traces of worry.

"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the dead is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow." The reporter had finally drew to the reports conclusion.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary..." Nanako eyes grew wide with fright. Well it wasn't something that happened everyday. "Oh, it's Junes!" Nanako face instantly brightened. She seemed to really like Junes.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! ~ Every Day's great at your Junes! ~"

"~ Every day's great at your Junes! ~" Nanako sang before she turned to you. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"Your Junes!" Seta chimed in. He blushed. He couldn't believe he just sang that.

"You memorized it already? I'm the best one in my class!" Nanako looked on in amazement. She quickly returns to singing the song over and over again as if she's completely forgotten about the scary story.

-

-

4/13

As Seta makes his way to school the same student from yesterday passes him on a bike. And once again he crashes but this time into a trash can…that he was now trapped under. "S-Someone..." He cried out in pain.

This was just too much to watch, Seta decides to help him.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm... Oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student, Seta. I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." Yosuke smiled as he formally introduced himself for the first time.

"Nice to meet you too." Seta said with a smile.

Yosuke gave a small laugh, he appeared to be alright. "Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"You might be right." There was truth in his words. No one would kill someone and drag the body onto a roof and hang a body from an antenna for no reason.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that... That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke said before looking at his watch. "Oh crap, we're late! You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."

-

-

"Be quiet, you idiots! You guys ARE in high school, aren't you? Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense?" Morooka said beginning his morning rant. "First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice... I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored!? And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it!? Now get your books out!" God, was everyday going to be like this.

-

-

The school day came and went and it was soon time to head home.

"So, you getting used to this place?" Yosuke asked Seta wondering if he was having any trouble adjusting.

"Yeah." Seta replied with a smile. There wasn't much to it. He had already obtained most of the things he needed to adjust; a home, friends, knowledge of the local stores. He was only lacking a girlfriend, but that would take some time.

"Wow, that was fast." Yosuke said sounding surprised. "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain something you can't get anywhere else." And this something was? "The air's clean, the food's great. Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?" No it isn't. "I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me." Well since he was paying Seta couldn't refuse.

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My "Trial of the Dragon."" Chie said butting in.

Yosuke groaned. "You always come around when I'm talking about food..."

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie said trying to add to Yosuke's burden.

"I'll pass... I don't want to gain any more weight." What was she talking about? She was perfectly slim. It's a shame how women in this day and age constantly believe they needed to diet. "I need to help out at the inn today, anyway."

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke said sounding impressed.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." Seta watched her retreating form. It irked him as he sense a hint of melancholy in her words.

"Oh well. We should get going too." Chie announced ready for her meal.

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people...?" There goes his spending money.

-

-

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about...? They don't have grilled steak here." Chie growled. Yosuke had dragged them to the food court of the shopping center Junes. She was more angry that she had been tricked out of her favorite meal.

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yosuke sneered.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." His play…wait did Yosuke own Junes. Seta mentally cheered he had made friends with the rich kid.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." So he just worked here, lame. Yosuke was falling on the friend ladder and since he only had three friends at he moment this was serious.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it." So our entire family came out here." So he was a rich kid. Yosuke was slowly climbing his way back up. "Here, this is to welcome you to town. Satanaka, yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know." Chie smiled as if there was no doubt that he was paying.

Their conversation soon became more animated about small talk.

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since." Chie said before her expression hardened. "A lot of stores there started closing, and.... Oh, uh..." She could see Yosuke face contorting from hurt.

"... You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" He tried to smile. A frail looking girl approaching caught his eye. ".... Hey... It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back."

"Is she Yosuke's girlfriend." Seta asked Chie. However, that would be weird considering he tried to ask out Yukiko.

Chie gave a small laugh. "He wishes. Oh, that's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. ... I think she's working here part-time, though." She seemed to know a lot about him. Was there a small and ill nurtured spark between them?

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat." Yosuke asked the girl known as Saki.

"Heeey! I'm finally on break..." Saki seemed on edge that someone would talk to her no of all times. But when she saw it was Yosuke her mood lightened. What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" Okay it didn't light that much.

"Madam, you wound me! Kidding aside, you look down. Did something happen?" He was honestly worried for his friend. This would be a rare sight, Yosuke worried.

"... It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." She gave a little sight as she held herself tightly. They were unaware of what she was going through and it was possible that they may never know.

"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen, I..."

Yosuke was prepared to offer an ear but she cut him off with a small laugh. "I'm okay. Thanks, though." She let out an overly large sigh for someone who claimed to be okay. "Why'd I leave school early yesterday...?" It was then that Seta caught her attention. "Hey... is he the kid who transferred here?"

She beckoned him over. "Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." Had he really had no one else to talk to? Seta had only seen Yosuke speak with Chie and Yukiko so it could be possible.

"N-Not necessarily..." Yosuke tried to defend himself. So it was true.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good." She gave Seta a hopeful smile. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." She seemed close to him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be friend with Yosuke.

"Nah, he's a great guy." Seta said clearing any doubts in Saki's mind.

"Ahaha, I know... I'm just kidding." She smiled at them.

"C-C'mon, Sempai. There's no need to worry about something like that." Yosuke was worried that she might put all of his business out there.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go... Laters!" Saki stood before making her way back to her post.

"Oh, uh, Senpai...!" He tried to call after her, his attempt fell on deaf ears. He tried to laugh the situation off. "Saki-Senpai says I'm annoying but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way..."

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it... So that's how it is..." Chie gave a sly smile. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain...The flame of forbidden love." She cooed as if this was a scene from the great Romeo and Juliet.

"Wha--!? Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke lied, it was totally like that.

"Oh reaaaaaalllly..." She didn't believe him. "Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the midnight channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night." This was what she was speaking with Yukiko about earlier. "While you're staring at your own image another person will appear on the screen... And they say that person's your soulmate." Okay that was an obvious lie. No way something like that could happen. It seemed even Inaba wasn't free from superstitious rumors.

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Even Yosuke didn't believe it so it must be a lie. Must be a girl thing.

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?"

"Of course I don't!" The children were fighting again.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out - then you'll see!" She stomped her foot throwing down a challenge but there was one flaw…

"Try it out...? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself!?" You don't support something without experience. "Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid... All that aside... you know the "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was a murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...?" Yosuke gave a sly laugh.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one...?" It was still her because she was getting scared. "All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight." Really was that such a bad thing? If she was wrong the won. If she was right…well hopefully a cute girl would appear on the screen.

-

-

So evening came and so did another silent dinner along side Nanako.

"Did you're father call?" Seta tried setting the mood.

The little girl sighed. "No. He always says he will... Oh! He's home!" She turned her attention to the sound of the opening door.

"What a day... I'm back." Dojima groaned as he slumped down onto a chair. "Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again..." Nanako frowned.

"I'm sorry... Been busy at work. Can you put the news on for me?" Nanako gladly complied.

"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba." No that the announcer mentioned it; the amount of fog in this town was ridiculous. Seta couldn't help but remember his past dreams. "Announcer Mayumi Yamato's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."

Dojima let out a heavy sigh. "An interview with a kid...? Where the hell did they find her?"

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" The reporter berated the girl with questions.

The girl stammered over her words not knowing which question to answer first. For some reason she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"

"Huh...? She was killed" Her reply made no sense. Wasn't she the one who found the body?

"Oh, err... So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, not really..." The girl said. She seemed frightened. It was as if her responses were preprogrammed.

"We heard that you fond it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"Huh? That's..." The girl was shocked. The reported was asking too much. That much information was none of their business. Now that he though about it the girl looked like Saki, Yosuke's friend.

"A tragedy that occured near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result..." The news had now turned back to the announcer.

Dojima gave a small grunt. "If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it..." Seta nodded in agreement. The reported was over doing it.

"It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna... I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit." The commentator spoke up.

"Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime."

"Loads of prank calls, though..." Dojima gave a sigh. His line of work had to be tough.

"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?" Dojima could only sigh as he listened to the reports. "We'll be right back after these messages." Soon another Junes commercial appeared. Was that the only commercial that ran in this town?

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang the theme to the commercial again. "Hey Dad... Can we go to Junes together sometime?" She got no response. "…No?" The sound of snoring could be heard. Apparently he had fallen asleep. "Geeze" Nanako said with a sigh.

-

-

It was nearing midnight as Seta peered out his window. It was raining. All the conditions had been met for the midnight channel. Chie's words echoed through his mind. He turned his attention toward the television. It was show time.

The screen that was once blank and lifeless began to give off a yellow glow. It was real. The midnight channel was not some rumor, it was real! Soji looked intensely at the screen. The image was hazy and he could barely make it out. He could see a figure dance across the screen. It seemed to be a girl and she was in pain. Seta wanted to help her. He reached out to the screen trying to touch her. His fingers touched the surface of the screen but they kept going. It felt as if he was being sucked in. He was being pulled inside of his t.v.! He fought back trying to free himself and with one mighty pull he was free.

He fell back onto the floor and watched the television faded back to black.

"Are you okay?" Nanako's voice called from behind his door.

"Did I wake you up?" Seta asked worried about how much noise he just caused.

"I heard a really loud noise... Well, good night." She seemed worried for him. She was a sweet little girl.

But what had just happened? Whatever it was he would talk about it tomorrow. Inaba was certainly becoming interesting.

TBC

And so the adlibbing begins. Note; most of the lines are 100% accurate as I'm using a script as I go. I, however, am partially making up for Seta's lacking personality since he's supposed to be us. Hopefully I'm able to capture it as best as I can. I also hope I'm not boring you with the retelling so far.

ATTENTION! Okay I need your help I deciding something. It concerns the t.v world part or persona 4. Well with kamen rider the enemies appear in the real world but with persona their inside the t.v world. So I'm wondering do I continue with more of the kamen rider style persona 4 style or do a weird combination where the t.v world is merely a parallel real world. I leave this to you fans!

Well see you next time. Kamen ride out!


	3. Chapter 3

Fear

4/14

School had finally ended for that day and students had either already headed home or were hanging around others desk and chatting.

"Y-Yo. Um... It's, uh, it's not really that important, but..." Yosuke stammered over his words unable to keep his composure. "Well, yesterday on TV, I... Oh, uh... Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later." He gave a weak chuckle. Maybe he had been drawn inside his television like Seta had been.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body." Chie summarized yesterday's news bulletin.

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down... She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke wore grim expression. She had the right to be, any normal person would be a little shaken up if they were to find a site like that.

Their dark haired friend rose from her chair giving a weak sigh.

"Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked worried for her friend. It seems that sense this incident about the body being found hanging upside down Yukiko was looking more and more exhausted with each passing day.

"Things are really out of hand right now... I'm sorry" The raven haired girl formally bowed before taking her leave.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke said with a raised brow.

"I guess they're running her ragged..." Chie said worried for her dear friend. Life as the future head of the Amagi inn seemed to be a tough one. "By the way, did you see...it...last night?" She was referring to the midnight channel phenomena.

"Huh....? Uh, well....what about you?" Yosuke was dodging the question. If he saw it he should just say so.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie said overly excited. "But... my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?" So her soulmates a girl? That interesting, but does that make Chie a…

"I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure... Her hair was brown, about shoulder length, and she was wearing out school uniform, and..." Chie began a description of the girl. She seemed to have gotten a clearer picture than Seta.

"Hey... I think that's the same person I saw." Yosuke announced his surprise. "I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier..."

"Wait, so you saw it, too!?" Chie asked surprised. "And we saw the same girl...? Does that mean... we have the same soulmate?" If that was true Seta was against it. He wasn't sharing.

"How should I know? How 'bout you? Did you see it?" Yosuke asked finally asking for Seta's input.

"I saw a girl with long hair with what looked like our school uniform." Seta began his recap of the incident. "I heard this weird voice and when I reached out to the television…" He swallowed hard as remembered the final portion of the incident. "I got pulled in."

Both Chie and Yosuke stared at him with a blank expression. "It sounds like we all saw the same person." Yosuke began in a normal tone. "But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV...? Were you that tired last night? You must have just fallen asleep in front of your TV." He gave a small laugh.

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic." Chie chucked at the idea. We're they mocking him? He was serious. "Well, if it had been bigger, the-- Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family has been talking about buying a bigger TV." Chie strayed off from their original topic.

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up out electronics department this month." It seems Yosuke's job at Junes gave him a definite in on what was popular with the customers.

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaaaa!" Chie punched the air violently.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock." Yosuke turned to Seta with a sly smirk. "I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into" He couldn't resist taking a final shot at his friend. Seta gave a sigh of defeat at trying to convince his friends.

-

-

"Wow, this is huge! And..." Chie marveled at a rather large flat screen television in Junes' electronics department. Her expression soured when she saw the pricing. "Holy crap, it's expensive. Who buys something like this?"

"I dunno... Rich folks?" Yosuke gave a small shrug. "Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around." Was he saying the people in Inaba were too poor to even steal the televisions?

"Huh... Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free." Chie shrugged before both her and Yosuke exchanged looks before they both touched the televisions screen.

"... Nope, can't get in. Figures." Yosuke said with a shrug.

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream." Chie said with a chuckle. They were still mocking him. You'd figure the walk over was enough to allow it to blow over.

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side..." It sounded as if Yosuke was trying to make a sale while still unconsciously taking punches at Seta. "Argh, what am I saying!? So Chie, what kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"

"O-Oh, they said they wanted on that's cheap. You got any suggestions?"

"Well, Miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's the newest model, just released this spring..." He led her over to another display.

"Wha-that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!" Chie complained about the price.

"I should've asked what you meant by "cheap" right off the bat." Yosuke said with a sigh. It was evident that this sale was going nowhere.

"You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!" Chie demanded that he use his power to help her out.

"You know I can't do that..." What did she want him to get fired of course he wouldn't do it. "Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit and it's a little old, but..."

Seta turned his attention away from his so called friends and faced the flat screen television in front of him. He thought with a television this size he could probably get in with no problem. He reached out to touch the screen and just like yesterday he was being pulled into the television.

"Oh, yeah, what kind of TV do you-" Yosuke stopped mid-sentence at the site he could see just over Chie's shoulder.

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie was oblivious to the situation.

"I-Is his arm... in the TV...?" Yosuke turned her to face their friend who was locked in a battle for his freedom with a television.

"Whoa... Uhhh....Is this some kinda...new model. L-Like with a new function?" Chie asked unable to accept this as reality.

"Hell no!"

"You gotta be kidding me... Did you really stick your hand through the screen?" Chie turned her gaze from Seta to the television and back to Seta again.

Yosuke couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh man... This is for real... That's some magic trick, man! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret?" Did it look like he was faking? You didn't see his hand on the other side of the television like some cheap magic trick did you? This is real!

Seta couldn't resist the urge to prove that this was fact and not fiction. He stuck his head into the television.

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke was worried about anyone seeing. This would end up on his sales record after all.

"Oh my God!" Chie was frozen. She was torn between fear and amazement for her friend.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing but empty space inside." Seta advised.

"Wh-what do you mean, "inside"!?"

"Wh-What do you mean, "empty space"!?" They both seemed unable to comprehend the situation.

"It's very spacious. I could probably live in here." Seta said with a small chuckle.

"Wh-What do you mean, "Spacious"!?" Yosuke asked still unable to understand.

"I mean, what's going on!?"

"Holy crap... I-I think this is all too much for my bladder..." Yosuke began to hop up and down.

"What the-? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie couldn't believe this. First Seta passes through a television and now Yosuke was going to piss his pant!

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go... Aarrrgh! Can't... hold it...anymore...!" Yosuke ran off in search of a bathroom but soon returned. "Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

"What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in a TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!?" Chie and Yosuke began to run around while screaming their heads off before for bumping into Seta and falling into the television.

The passed effortlessly though the television and fell down into what seemed like an endless abyss before colliding with the ground.

Seta let out a pained groan before looking around. It seemed like they were on the set of a movie. Not to mention that the fog that plagued his dreams was still present. "Where are we?"

"Well, uh... We're... inside the TV, I guess?" Though he said it Yosuke couldn't believe it.

"I-Inside...?" Chie couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really on the inside of a television?

Yosuke let out a surprised gasp at the site before him. "Wh-What now!? Did you wet your pants!?" The though of Yosuke pissing his pant was the last thing Chie needed.

"No, stupid! Look around!"

"Is this... a studio? All this fog... or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there...?" Chie asked finally taking in the situation.

"Hell no... But man... this place is huge..."

"What're we gonna do...?" Chie whined. It sounded like she really wanted to get home.

Well that settled it. Seta dusted himself off. "Let's look around."

"Huh? B-But... Look, we need to get home and--!" Chie looked around. A look of shock appeared on her face when she could not find what she desired. "H-huh...? Wait a minute... which way did we come in front? I don't see a way in... or out!"

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?" Yosuke yelled. They came through a television to get in so the way they needed to get out was…

"I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!!" Chie stamped her foot.

"Okay... so how!?" The pair of brunettes were fighting again.

"Let's calm down." Seta said trying to relieve the tension in the group.

"Y-You're right. Okay... okay." Yosuke took a deep breath. "Let's calm down and think about this. All right, so we need to find a way out."

"Is there really a way outta here...?" Chie sounded exhausted this was to much for her.

"We got in... so we must be able to get out somehow." He tried to rationalize the situation.

"That's true, but..." Chie just couldn't take it. It seemed all too weird for her. A world inside of a television was just too much for your average high school girl.

"If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around." Yosuke said before they walked deeper into the fog.

"What is this place...? It feels different from where we were before..." Chie was bewildered by the site in front of them.

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but... Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see." No matter how much he tried it seemed impossible to clear the fog from his vision.

"Are you sure we're not wandering father away?" Chie asked worried if they had been moving away from the exit they were searching for.

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little."

"I know, but..." Chie frowned. It seemed that trusting their instincts would only get them lost.

The wandered deeper into the fog and soon found themselves in a strange room.

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke pulled out his phone. "No service. What a surprise..."

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going..." Chie breathing was heavy. Chasing after the both of them was hard work. "Huh? What the...!? It's a dead end! There's no exit!"

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go..." Yosuke started hopping up and down and gave a pained grunt. That could only mean one thing... "I can't hold it any longer... My bladder's gonna explode...!" He rushed over to a corner fully prepared to answer natures call.

"Yosuke, what are you doing?!" Chie asked a hint of red tugging at her cheeks.

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!"

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding..." Chie didn't want her first site of the alternate genders 'equipment' would be something like this.

"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching! Aaarghhhhhh...." He turned back to the group defeated a pained look still on his face. "I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts."

"Like I care..." Chie let out a sigh of relief. That was one crisis adverted. "Anyways... what's with this room? Check out these posters... Their faces are all cut out... Somebody must really hate this person..." Now that she mentioned it these posters littered the room. From the floor to the ceiling, they were everywhere.

"Dude... this chair and rope..." He pointed to the center of the room where a rope hung above a chair. "That kind of arrangement is never good... It's tied in a noose... Is this a scarf?"

"C'mon... Let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit..." Chie was afraid. She didn't like where this was going. Especially if another dead body was going to turn up.

Yosuke examined one of the posters closely "Hey... I think I've seen that poster before..."

"Who CARES!? Let's go!" Chie rapidly stamped her foot like a child who desperately wanted their way. "I am sick of this place! And I'm not feeling so good..."

"Now that you mention it, me too..."

Seta could feel it too. His body felt heavy and what was this oppressive aura that seemed to radiate from this world.

"Alright, let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick..." Yosuke complained.

They wandered aimlessly in the fog before finally returning to the place from where they entered.

"We finally made it back here..." Chie let out a sigh of relief. "Wait... What's that?" She could see something in the fog and it was slowly coming closer.

"Th-There's something over there!" Yosuke could see it too. He didn't need this, keeping his bladder under control was already sapping all of his will power.

The figure stepped out from the concealment of the fog to reveal a stout animal and toy like body with red, white, and blue fur.

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear...?" Chie couldn't wrap her mind around the strange being that existed before her.

"What in the world...?" Yosuke asked the weird being in front of them.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys...?" The strange being retorted.

"It talked!!" Chie let out a surprised gasp for air. "Uh... What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?" She took a ready stance prepared for battle.

"D-Don't yell at me like that..." The bear shook as it cowered with fear before them. Come on Chie isn't that scary.

"What is this place?" Seta asked taking the nice guy approach.

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live." It was talking in riddles.

"You... live here?" Yosuke asked unable to fathom why someone or something would want to live down here.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache." The being warned them.

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked. This day was getting weirder with each passing day.

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing this like that!" The being yelled.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?" Chie was losing her mind. This world, this fog, this bear/monkey/plush-toy thing were driving her insane!

"I already told you... A-Anways, you should hurry back" The being continued to warn them.

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" This world seemed to be getting to Yosuke too.

The being let out a growl making it seemed more bear like. "That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!"

Yosuke couldn't take the bears games. "Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit-- Wait.. what?" With a mere snap of it's fingers the bear made a large jumbled stack of televisions appear. "What the hell?"

"Wh-Where did these TVs come from!?" Chie was amazed at how it created them from nothing.

The being began to push them toward the stack of televisions. "Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" Ah so it was a bear.

"What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!?"

"S-Stop pushing!"

Chie and Yosuke tried to protest but they soon found themselves falling into the television for a second time that day.

-

-

"Huh? Is this...?" Chie looked around to see a familiar setting.

"Did we... make it back?" Yosuke asked happy to see that they appeared to be home. An announcement echoed throughout the store signifying that they had indeed returned to Junes. "Crap, it's already that late!?"

"Looks like we were in there for quite awhile..." Chie said glad to be out.

"That's right... Now I remember where I saw that poster before..." Yosuke pointed into the distance. "Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

"What's up now? Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hirragi..." Chie noted the similarities between the two photos. "She's been all over the news lately. Something about her husband having an affair with that announcer who died the other day." But that wasn't the question. What were pictures of Misuzu Hirragi doing in 'that' world in the first place?

"Hey, so does that mean...? That weird room we saw... Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death...?" Yosuke seemed to be slowly piecing this mystery together. "Now that I think about it... there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling..." He suddenly let out a pained cry. "Stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore." He may say that but could they. Could they ever forget what they saw?

"I'm feeling a chill too... Let's go home... I wanna lie down and rest" Chie rubbed her arms. It seems the other worlds effects were taking a toll on her.

-

-

"Hey, welcome home." Dojima welcomed a Seta who slowly dragged himself in from the night air. The effects from the incident earlier that day were showing.

Dojima noisily cleared his throat to catch his attention. "Well, I doubt you'd know...But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"

"She wasn't at school today." Seta answered a matter-a-factly. Though he wondered why Dojima needed to inquire about Yosuke's friend.

"Oh, I see... To be honest... we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet...Work Just keeps piling up..." Dojima let out a heavy sigh. Though his words made no sense. Seta had seen Saki the day before. What could have happened in a single day?

"-and now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba." The news castor said interrupting his thoughts. "Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn. She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal...?"

The Amagi Inn? That's Yukiko's family Inn? With all thus commotion about Mayumi Yamano being found dead and now we learn that she was staying at the Amagi Inn must be the reason why Yukiko seemed so exhausted. Reporters and the police must have been running her ragged.

"Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenage daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!" The commentator revisited past memories of his times there. Though it seemed he had ulterior motives concerning Yukiko.

The new continued uneventful with its usual weather report; more fog.

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako suddenly spoke up. She had been so quiet that Seta had forgot she was even in the room.

"Give it some more time." Dojima advised her. Though was it healthy for a girl her age to be eating microwaveable ramen? A sneeze from Seta broke the atmosphere causing Nanako to jump a little.

"Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment." Dojima sounded worried. "Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine? You should get to bed after you take it." Dojima suggested worried for his nephew.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

After much contimplation I have decided where and how to go about this project. I'm going half kamen rider ryuuji and half persona 4 (game/manga) style. This may get confusing here and there but I'd like to ask you all for your help. Now the wheel of fate is turning!

-

Sorrow

-

9/15 morning

-

The air was thick with a misty haze. It was the legendary fog of Inaba. A fog so thick that one could not even see their own nose, much less all else. This fog however contained a secret. A secret that would place fear into the heart of all lost within it's white grasp. Within the fog, high above the heads of the blind was the body of a young woman who had been smothered by the fog.

Seta Soji made his way into the living room of the Dojima dwelling only to see the young Nanako staring at him with sad eyes. "...Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left." There was a hint of worry in her voice. Seta couldn't help but be awed by how brave such a young girl could be. He quietly gathered his things and made his way to school.

Seta could hear words being shared between two girls. "When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by," said a girl with a red umbrella. Seta infered that it must have been his uncle Ryotaro speeding down the streets while his red lights flashed.

A girl with a white umbrella gasped as she pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?"

"I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment." The girl with the red umbrella replied. Seta chuckled to himself. It was probably his uncle doing the yelling and Adachi being yelled at.

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that," The girl with the white umbrella whined. "How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?"

'Do they only think of the police force as a topic of gossip?' Seta let out a sigh. There were police sirens in the air, something must have happened.

-

Afternoon

-

"Hey ... Did you see it yesterday," a girl spoke up.

"Of course not...," a somewhat shy girl shook her head. "What, is that rumor for real?"

"I dunno," The girl shrugged. "But it seems like a lot of people have seen it."

Seta could overhear people gossiping about something, most likely the midnight channel. He knew that this rumor was indeed a truth. He had seen it for himself, it was a frightening thing.

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch..." Chie said with a sigh. She really did have a close relationship to her friend. "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden?" Chie eyes fell on the sorrowful face of the prince of Junes. "Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?"

"Oh, it's nothing...." Were Yosuke's words but his eyes seemed wracked with pain. There was something besides the normal troubling their friend.

Ms. Sofue stood before the chattering students and waved a hand. "Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say." She exited the stage allowed the principal to take the podium.

"I... regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you." The principal's voice was filled with sorrow. "One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of class 3..." The principal's voice quivered as he whiped a tear. "... Has passed away. " There was an outbreak of chatter among the students.

"Passed away...!?" Chie brought her hands to her mouth out of shock.

Yosuke could only remain quiet. He had probably known the entire time. Seta wanted to reach out comfort Yosuke but he couldn't for trying would only seem as if he was pitying the brunnete.

The principal continued his announcement. "Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning...The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police." Seta now knew the truth behind his uncles calling away. "If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you as students of this school to provide only the facts."

"I bet it was an old boyfriend." A student spoke up.

"That can't be it. I heard that her fathers a violent drunk," said another.

"Yeah! They say that the Konishi liqour store was going out of business because of Junes." More and more rumors were now flying about.

"All right, please quiet down... I have been assured by the faculty that there's no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks..." the principal's announcement was over.

"Found dead...? How could this happen...?" Chie could only wonder. She was still shell shocked about the situation. Yosuke still sat in absolute silence.

-

After school

-

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy... " A female student shivered at the thought. There was chatter about Saki's death by the schools lockers.

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case... "

'Can't be...' Seta thougth to himself as he listened to the rumors. 'There must be atleast three murders to constitute a serial murder.' Seta was correct in theory as there had only been two reported murders since his arrival but the murders were too closely related and mysterious for this to be a copy cat criminal.

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison." A person suggested.

"Unknown...? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama." They cast out the idea. It was just to farfetched...right?

"Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that lokked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't it scary?"

The midnight channel. It was strange how that anomally was at the center of every rumor in Inaba. It was as if it was the guiding hand behind everything within the town.

A student laughed it off. "Sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain."

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved..." Chie was disgusted with how fast the rumors about Saki had spread. It seemed as if it was all fun as long as they wweren't the ones being hurt.

"Hey... Did you guys check the TV last night?" Yosuke had finally broken his silence.

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie seemed surprised. Was she the only one still not infected with the curse of the midnight channel?

"Just listen for a sec!" He brushed off Chie. "Something kept bothering me, so... I watched it again, and... I think the girl on the screen... was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it... Senpai looked like... she was writhing in pain... And then...she disappeared from the screen." Seta had seen it too. The image of the pained girl that danced across the screen was still vivid within his head.

"What...?" Chie was only confused by his explanation.

He brought up his hands as he tried to reason with his friends. "You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right?" The two nodded, hanging on his everyword. "Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe... Just maybe, but... Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too. "

"What's that supposed to mean...?" Chie appeared confused before the information had finally begun to sink in. "Hold on... Are you saying...? People who appear on that TV..." Chie swallowed hard. "Die...?"

"I can't say for sure." Yosuke stroked his chin. "But something tells me... I just can't dismiss it as coincidence."

Chie remained silent. What Yosuke had said seemed to hold some truth to it, but there was still no concrete evidence.

"Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears?" They both remembered. What was so bad about a fog clearing? "It also said that someone's been throwing people in there. And that room with the posters on the wall... It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean... don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?" It seemed that Yosuke had given this alot of thought but there was still missing pieces.

"You might be right." The ever silent platinum blonde spoke up. Though sets wasn't absolutely sure Yosuke's ramblings did indeed make sense. He could see the connections and how things appeared to be more than a simple coincidence.

"...So it's not just me, huh?" Yosuke let out a sight of relief. It was good to know he wasn't going mad because of Saki's death. "If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means... if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too."

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." Chie's voice was shaking. She knew was coming.

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah... I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself."

"D-Don't do this..." Chie pleaded. "You should just let the police handle this and--"

"You think we can rely on the police!?" He had cut her off. "They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine... It's just... I need to know why Senpai had to die like this."

"Oh, Yosuke... " Was all Chie could say. He did indeed have the right, as her friend and coworker, to know why she died. It seemed that Satonaka did indeed care about Hanamura between the time she spent kicking him.

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now..." Yosuke put a hand on Seta's shoulder. The grip was firm yet shook with fear. "Sorry... but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready." His hand slipped from Seta's shoulder as he made his way out the school doors. "I'll be waiting for you at Junes.

"I can kinda understand how he feels...," Chie said as she looked at her friends shrinking back. But we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. What should we do...?"

"You can hate me if you want...but I'm going" Seta said resolved. Whatever was troubling Yosuke they would face it together.

"Y-You serious...?" Chie couldn't believe it! She was hoping that Seta would try to talk some since into him. "Uh... Anyways, let's go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone..."

-

-

They found Yoosuke in the television department. He was armed with rope and various other items.

Yosuke smiled when he saw his friends. You guys came!"

"We came to stop you, idiot!" Chie stamped a foot. She still seemed intent on stopping him. "C'mon... You really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

Yosuke knew what he was getting into but he didn't care. He had to solve this. "I know... But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"'Maybe' isn't good enough," She screamed. Tear seemed to be forming in her eyes.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me." He reasoned. Unlike everyone else he had tried to talk to Saki. He had to do something. He couldn't just leave things at a 'what if'.

"That's true, but..." Chie sniffed as she fought to hold back her tears.

"What about you?" Hanamura turned his gaze toward Seta. "Could you just walk away?"

"I know this doesn't involve me..." Seta clenched his fist. "Yet I can't just leave this alone." Yosuke smiled. It was good to know he had support. "But please Yosuke think about how Chie feels." Chie turned a little red at Seta's last remark.

"I'm glad to know you're that kinda guy." Yosuke chuckled as patted Seta on the back. "Don't worry, I'm ot going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this." Yosuke thrust his hand toward Chie.

Chie looked awkwardly at the item he held within his hand. "Huh? What's that? A rope...?"

"We'll go in with this tied to me." He pointed to the part tied around his waist. "So I want you to hold on to this and wait here."

"Wh-What? Then, is this a lifeline?" Chie looked between the rope and Yosuke. He was literally putting their lives in her hands. "C'mon, wait a sec..." She tried to give it back. This was too big of a responsibility for her to handle.

Yosuke turned his back on the girl as he faced Seta. "Here, This is for you." He handed Seta a golf club. Seta could see a pair of wrenches tucked into Yosuke belt. What did he plan to do? Tighten the enemy to death? "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed." The pair faced the television. "Alright... Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time." Yosuke briefly turned back to Chie to offer parting words. "Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!"

"H-Hey! I said wait!" Chie protested as the two entered the television. She pulled on the rope to prevent them from departing.

-

-

Just like last time the two fell from above and crashed into the ground of the T.V world. "Owww... Is this...?" Yosuke surveyed the area and to surprise it was a familiar setting. "Look, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!"

From the shadows another familiar sight emerged. "Y-You guys... Why'd you come back...? I see it! You're the ones behind this!" It was the strange bear from last time. He was angry and pointing an accusing finger at the two.

"You're that thing from last time...! Wait, what the hell did you just say!?" Yosuke was enraged. He would not be accused of a crime when he was here to solve one.

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up..." The bear explained. This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspcious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here!" The bear growled as he pointed a finger.

"Hell no," Seta retorted with an objecting finger.

"What're you talking about, "throwing people in"!?" Yosuke gave the bear a pitied expression as he slapped his forehead. How could anyone or anything say such a stupid thing? "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a--" Yosuke's words slowed to a halt. Maybe what the bear said wasn't so stupid. "Wait a sec... All this talk about throwing people in here... Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that "someone" throw those two in here?H-Hey... What do you think?" Yosuke asked Seta for his feeling on the situation.

"That might be it." Seta agreed. It was highly improbable that anyone could have accidentally fallen into a television. No seemed to believe him when Seta himself had almost fallen in.

"Yeah... I agree." Yosuke tried to think logically about this illogical situation. "Let's assume he's telling the truth... Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intended to kill them...? If that's the case..."

"What're you guys mumbling about?" The bear went into a blind rage and was now flailing his arms. "Why'd you come here, anyways!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever. We don't needyour help this time!" Yosuke had a smug look as he reached for his 'secret weapon'. "See, this time we have a lifelin--" Yosuke turned pale when he saw the rope. It had been cut.

-

On the outside of the T.V world Chie heart was pounding as she stared at the severed rope. Her breaths were quick and sharp as she rocked back and forth. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This is all a dream!" The female martial artist could only be experiencing what some would call a panic attack.

-

"Whaaaaat!? H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" Yosuke threatened the bear.

The bear-like creature growled at the pair. "I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

Seta thought about way to prove their innocence. He could find none, save for one. He readied his golf club. "If we were the culprits..." The bear-like creature looked onward in fear. His body trembled in a cold sweat. "I would have wacked you with this golf club..." He lowered the weapon and the bear let out a relieved sigh. "And it's only because you haven't done anything to harm us that we can trust you."

"I-I don't know." The bear was unsure. Seta's little stunt wasn't all that convincing.

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious!" Yosuke voice was stern. His resolve to know what happened was stronger than ever. "Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world... Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

"A dead body? Whenever the fog appears?" The bear scratched his head. He couldn't comprehend what Yosuke was saying. "I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the shadows get violent..." The bear suddenly let out a frightened scream. "I get it..."

"Huh...? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!" Yosuke raised an angry fist. "If its foggy on out side, it isn't in here...? Shadows get violent...?" Just how do shadows become 'violent' anyway?

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!" The bear refused to accept their innosense.

Yosuke gave a low growl. "I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you... why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?"

"I-I'm just saying... you might be the culprits. I'm just making sure..." The bear's voice shook. He was still wary of the pair.

"What...? Man, this bear's driving me nuts..." Yosuke let out a sigh as scanned the are again. "What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio... Is something being filmed here...?" A thought jabbed at the back of his mind. "H-Hey, don't tell me... Is that weird show being filmed here!?" By wierd show Yosuke meant the infamous midnight channel.

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?" The bear could only look confused. He had no idea of this show Yosuke spoke of.

"Uh... I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here." Yosuke elaborated.

The bear could still only look confused. "I don't get it... This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here."

"Run that by me again," Seta asked. What did the bear mean by 'always been like this'?

"Only me and the Shadows are here! I told you before!" The bear shouted, his arms flailing again.

"Ugh... We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are, either, for that matter!" Yosuke shook the bear wildly. "You keep telling us to prove out innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit! And what's with that stupid costume!? I'd say it's time you showed your face!" Yosuke tugged at the bears head until it popped clean off.

"I-It's empty inside!" The pair said as they peered into the dark abyss that was the suit.

"Me...? The culprit...? I wouldn't do such a thing..." The shook free from Yosuke's grasp before retuning his head to it's rightful place. "I just live here... I just want to live here peacefully... " There was a hint of sorrow in the bears words. Yosuke and Seta exhanged a sorrowed look. Whatever this creature was it was clear that it had a heart...somewhere.

"Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the real culprits." The bear gave a wide smile. "But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You must stop him. Promise me, or else... I'm not gonna let you guys outta here. "

"Y-You little...!" Yosuke growled. Was the bear really trying to bargain with them?

"I can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then... and then... I... Waah..." A comical stream of tears poured from the bears eyes.

"Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden? Geez, this thing's really weirding me out..." Yosuke gave a sigh and looked at Seta for what to do next. "Hey, what should we do? "

Seta weighed the options. The mysterious bear is asking them to find the real culprit behind this. It was obvious that someone from the outside is throwing people into this world and since it believe it's not them the bear wants him to find the real culprit. The mysterious bear seems serious about this. It really wants to return it's home to normal.

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me?" There were tears in the bears eyes as he pleaded.

Another thought clicked within Seta's head as he remembered the words of the mysterious old man who called himself Igor. Could this be the mystery that will be thrust upon him? What's this 'contract' Igor spoke of? Could finding the culprit and solving the case be part of this promise? Either way Seta could not leave the T.V world without the bears help. There were no other options.

"I promise." Seta smiled as he patted the bear on it's head.

"Th-Thank you!" The bear wiped his tears away as it embraced Seta.

"Damn bear... Practically holding a gun to our heads..." Yosuke gave a heavy sigh but you could tell he was sighing on the inside. "But... It's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh...?" Yosuke slapped the bear on the back. "Bring it on! You got my words, too. Might as well introduce ourselves... I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and this is my buddy, Seta Soji! You got a name?"

"Teddie." The bear smiled giving them a thumbs up.

Yosuke gave a pained groan. He felt stupid for not guessing such an obvious name. "Figures... But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?"

"I dunno..." The bear shrugged. "Oh, but I know where the last person came in!"

"The last person?" Yosuke's voice had become more upbeat. "You mean Saki-senpai!?"

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues." It seemed highly likely that the person this 'last person' was Saki. "Oh, one thing first. You should put these on." He handed the both of them a pair of glasses.

"What're these glasses for...?" Yosuke said looking them over. Sure he had been called blind for messing up a few times but otherwise his vision was perfect. So why the glasses? None the less they both put on the glasses and as if like magic the fog before them was gone.

"Whoa! The difference is like night and day," Yosuke said amazed. "With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist. "

Teddie smiled over his handy work. "They'll help you walk through the fog. ...Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me!" He stuck his chest out triumphantly. "Uh... But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves."

"What happened to relying on you!?" Yosuke's stomach turned. The sound of 'defending themselves' did not sit well with him. "Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand!? We brought weapons, but I mean... They're more for show! We just got here! If it's so dangerous why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?"

Teddie shook his hands shooing off the idea. "No way. I've got no muscles. Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?"

Seta gave a sour look. 'Can this guy really be that defenseless?' He traded looks with Yosuke, who seemed to have the same thought. They slowly approached the bear with evil grins.

"What are you guys doing?" Teddie asked a little afraid. They shoved him.

"N-Noooo...." Teddie screamed as he toppled over.

"I-Is this thing for real!? Ugh, this is so lame..." Yosuke let out a sigh as he prodded his forehead with a finger. "We swore to find the culprit, and this is all the backup we get?"

"Oh yeah. Can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?" Thee bear inquired still struggling to stand.

"That doesn't matter right now" Yosuke avoided the question. "Anyways, at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here. Maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving."

"W-Waaaaaait!" Teddie screamed as the two began to walk deeper into the fog leaving him defenseless.

-

-

"What is this place...? It looks just like the shopping district" It was true. The site before them was an exact replica of the Inaba shopping district.

Everything was here. The ramen shop, the shrine and even the general store with the creepy old lady who reminds you of a lizard was here. It was as if this place was a parallel Inaba.

"What's going on here!?" Seta looked onward in awe.

"Some weird places have appeared here recently." Teddie said with sad eyes. "Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do... "

Yosuke took note of Teddies lack of closeness. "By the way, why are you standing so far from us? You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up!"

"Of course not! I mean. Uh, I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way..." Excuses. It was clear that the bear was lying which he only made more obvious by whistling.

Yosuke "Man, they really went all out on this" Yosuke said admiring the site. "But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?"

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here." What did he mean by reality? Did this world form to fit the thoughts of whoever was here? Did that mean that this portion of the world was the world that Saki Konishi saw when she still walked among the livining.

"As usual, nothing you say makes any sense" Yosuke sighed. "But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's..." Yosuke suddenly ran deeper into the fog. The would find him in front of what looked like a liqour store. "I knew it...!" He gave nervous laugh. "This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean... Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened...?" Yosuke seemed to be in a daze as he walked toward the store.

"W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!" Teddy shrieked!

"W-What?" Yosuke said surprised.

"Who's here?" Seta looked around for this 'who' yet saw no one.

Teddie looked pale. "... Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack..."

From the doorway of the Konishi liquor store several black figure morphed into existence. There bodies twisted and contorted before giving birth to a form. These foul creatures were shadows and they were here to devour the minds of Seta and company.

"I am thou..." A voice echoed within the depths of Seta's mind.

"Thou art I..." A blue flame gathered within his hand and took the shape of a card.

"The time has come..." The flame traveled across his body and formed a strange belt that had an insert perfectly crafted for the card.

"Open thy eyes..." On an impulse Seta drove the card into the slot. The card began to spin wildly as it generated imense power.

"And call forth what is within!" Seta brought up his hands as a sphere of light appeared around him. He shouted the first words that came to his mind.

"Kamen Rider: Izanagi!" Seta drove his hands downward and the sphere responded. Rings moved around the sphere changing Seta's form as they moved. His limbs became covered in black black armor as his body became draped in a black overcoat. Seta brought a black clawed hand to his face, gathering the blue flames, and drove his hand down summoning the final peace of his armor; a white and black helmet.

Seta raised the hand that still held the golf club. That too was engulfed in flames before it became a spear like weapon. Surrounded by shadows Seta pulled back on the spear before swinging cleaving all shadows that veered to close in half.

Only one shadow remained. It looked at the defeated globs of its allies before turning to run. Seta raised a hand. "Zio!" There was a flash as lightning shot from Seta's palm and destroyed the shadow. A cry of thunder shook the streets of the phantom Inaba.

"W-what is that?" Yosuke was awed by the sight before him.

"He's so cool!" Teddie said just as amazed as Yosuke.

-

TBC

-

Yes I'm finally catching up! Sorry but I have been without a personal pc for sometime so most of my fic projects have been put on hold till now. However this gave me time to work on original writing projects (which will never appear here). Now I ask you! Help me anyway you readers see fit! I want you to help by making a lot of decisions like, which rescue do they fail, which sports team seta joins and so on. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Atonement

The air crackled with sparks of electricity as the world around the trio shook under the violent clap of thunder. The cause of this destructive power, Soji Seta. Seta who was clasped in the black armor of the form he called 'Kamen Rider' glowed in a faint blue aura and the dark armor evaporated turning him back to the now not so average school boy he once was.

Seta looked at his hand partly afraid and amazed at what he had done. "Was that...me?"

"Whoa... Wh-What was that!?" Hanamura's mouth hung open in awe. "Did I hear you say 'Kamen Rider?'!? What was it-- I mean, what did you do!?" Yosuke was flailing his arms around unable to comprehend the situation. His flailing soon stopped before he looked at his own hands. "Hey, you think I can do it too...?"

"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei!" Teddy said a he angrily as he attacked Yosuke.

"S-sensei...?" Yosuke asked confused about the sudden title.

"Gosh almighty!" Teddy said giving his back to Yosuke unanswered question, a unBEARably large grin upon his face. "You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you"! With a sudden gasp the bear brought a paw to his lips. "Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world? Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something. Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

"Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show me any respect?" Hanamura said with crossed arms.

"Sorry..." Teddy wore a sad expression as he placed his arms behind his back and drew circles with his feet.

Yosuke let out a sigh, sad over upsetting the bear. "W-Well, your support wasn't bad, though. I gotta give you some credit for that."

"Huh? R-Really...? Heehee." Teddy cheeks glowed a bright read as a giant smirk stretched across his face.

"All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out." Yosuke smirked as he punched his palm. "Now, let's get back to the investigation!" Then his mood suddenly soured. "Man... I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here."

"Junes should just go die already..." A disembodied voice echoed over the silent TV world.

"Wh-What the...?" Yosuke head whipped around at the mention of his place of employment.

"I wish Junes would go under... It's all because of that store..." The voices continued.

"Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there."

"S-stop it..." Yosuke stammered as the voices continued with their conversation.

"Oh my... How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is...?"

"I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."

"S-shut up! That's enough!" Yosuke roared.

"That poor father... to have his own daughter working for the enemy. What a troublesome child..."

"Hey... Hey, Ted!" Yosuke gritted his teeth. You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!?" He glared at the bear, eyes ablaze with anger. "So... does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here...?"

"I..." Teddy began, fear in his cartoon shaped eyes. "I...Only know about what's over here."

"Fine..." Yosuke sighed.

"Hey, don't over work yourself. We've come to far to lose our cool now." Seta said as he placed a calming palm upon Yosuke's shoulders.

Yosuke shrugged away his friends kind gesture. "Whatever's going on here... We'll find out ourselves!" With clenched fist Yosuke led the way through the black and red door andn into the Konishi's work place.

As soon as they crossed through the thresh hold Yosuke could hear the voices once again. "Dammit, not again..." He swore.

"Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?" The voice of a man bellowed.

"I-Is this... Senpai's dad...?" Hanamura said putting two and two together.

"You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations!" The voice of Saki's dad continued his tirade. "Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!"

"I...I can't believe this..." Yosuke hung his head. "She seemed like she had fun at work..." Tears had now began to well up in his eyes. "She never said anything like this to me... You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?" Then Yosuke noticed photos that had carelessly been thrown around. "

These photos... Hey... is this...? It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes..." He took know of the ragged ends of the photos. "Wh-Why's it cut up like this...?"

"I... never had the chance to say it..." A new voice echoed. It was Saki's.

"Is that... Senpai's voice!?" Yosuke asked no one in particular.

"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..." Saki continued.

"Huh...? Me...?" Yosuke perked up at the nickname that Saki so fondly used to acknowledge him.

"...that he was a real pain in the ass." The voice of his deceased object of affection dashed his hopes. "I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all... But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic... What a dip."

"P-Pain in the ass...?" Yosuke's voice quivered, sorrow lacing his words like anger dripped from hers.

"Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back..." The voice of Saki continued ranting. "I wish everything world just disappear..."

The picture of the so called 'happy' Junes family were then shredded by a fierce wind, blood dripping from the crude edges. A bloodied box cover lay on the floor in a pool of blood, Saki's blood.

"I-It's a lie... This can't be..." Yosuke's voice wavered as his entire body quaked. "Senpai's not like that...!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's so sad..." A familiar voice whimpered as a familiar face walked out from a dark corner. It was Yosuke, but something was off... This Yosuke's expression was dark and deviant. Fierce yellow eyes that pierced through the darkness glared at the original Hanamura.

"I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo..." The fake Yosuke cried fake tears. "Actually, I'm the one who thinks..." The fake Yosuke gave a wry smile. "Everything's a pain in the ass." An maniacal cackle filled the air.

"This sensation!" Teddy recognized a familiar air about the second Yosuke. "It's a shadow!"

Yosuke faced the shadow version of himself with gritted teeth. "Who are you!? I-I wouldn't think that..."

"Yeah, right. The was that evil laugh again. "How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks." The shadow Yosuke gave voice to Yosuke's inner thought and beliefs.

"What're you saying...? That's not true, I--" The true Yosuke whimpered not willing to face his inner thoughts.

"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation." The shadow Yosuke refused to stop his assault on his originals mental state. "And what about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping..."

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke voice was shaking.

The evil laugh shook the walls of the liquor store now. "Why so panicked? I thought I was spouting bullshit! Or maybe..." The shadow Yosuke smirked. "I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that...? Because I AM you!" That blow rocked the true Yosuke's body.

"You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time!" The true Yosuke's legs began to shake.

"What else is there to do out in this shit hole? A world inside the TV-now that's exciting. You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you?" The true Yosuke broke out in a cold sweat.

"That's not true...Stop...Stop it..." The true Yosuke was on the verge of tears as he now spoke.

"You're just trying to act like a big shot..." The laugh grew louder still. "If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was a perfect excuse!" That was the last straw.

"That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?" Yosuke screamed.

"I already told ya. I'm you..." A dense aura of darkness began to ooze out the evil Yosuke. "Your shadow... There's nothing I don't know about you!"

"Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!!" Yosuke howled.

The shadow Yosuke smirked. It had been done... "Yeah, you're right." The shadow Yosuke smirked as the aura grew denser. "I'm no longer you...I'M ME! I do what I want...so..this place!" The aura pulsed as if it were alive.

"This market place!" The aura around the shadow Yosuke pulsed again.

"Junes!" The aura continued to grow larger and seemed to be growing to an uncontainable size. "And even you!"

"I'll destroy all it!" The shadow Yosuke screamed as his body jerked.

"This isn't good!" Teddy screamed! "We gotta get out of here!" He pushed the two toward the exit.

Just as they exited Konishi liquors an explosion rocked the alternate Inaba market place as the roof exploded off of the building.

High above the building a frog like being with a humanoid like figure on its back croaked wildly as the human like figure cackled the same evil laugh as the shadow Yosuke. "This is so fun!" The being howled as it began rampage within the streets of Inaba.

"Hanamura do something!" Seta yelled in hopes that Yosuke could control the being. "Hanamura!"

'...So that's how it's going to be? Maybe..." Yosuke pondered to himself as they ran trying to escape the beast.

'Senpai and I are alike...I guess that's why we're attracted to each other...' Yosuke's mind continued to spiral. Maybe he was just fooling himself...he didn't know anymore.

'What the hell? Does that mean that thing is me then?' Yosuke gave a weak laugh. 'It's hilarious...Senpai also got killed by her own self then...'

Yosuke looked at Seta who had stopped running. 'I thought it would have been great if I could just become a hero like that guy...' His eyes drifted to the destroyed wreckage of Konishi liquores. '...Then maybe I really wasn't thinking about senpai at all..'

"Hanamura..." Seta called breaking Yosuke's train of thought. "Let me see you clench those teeth!" With his left hand tightly curled into a fist Seta crashed it into Yosuke's cheek.

"Are you going to let it kill you just like that?!" Seta stood strong. "Is that what you want?! Is that really what you want?!" Yosuke's heart quaked from his friends words. "If you want it to get you so easily, just like that..."

Seta brought a hand into the air as blue embers erupted in his palm. Once again the flame formed a small card in which Seta slammed into the belt around his waist. The car spun rapidly as a sphere of light surrounded Seta. The blue flame spread from the belt and took the form of the black armor once again. "Kamen Rider: Izanagi!" A robotic voice announced.

"...Then I'll be the one to kill you." Seta's cold words stabbed at Yosuke's heart as he looked into the eyes of the white mast of his friend.

Seta turned his back on Yosuke as he lept toward the shadow Yosuke. Yosuke looked in awe as his friend valiantly charged into battle, partly thankful that by 'you' Seta had ment the shadow Yosuke.

"This guy...Just looks so cool." Yosuke felt so helpless as he watched Seta. "I really want to be like him..."

Seta roared as he flew into battle. He swung his lance violently at the beast which hopped out of the way. "Get back here you bastard!" Seta flew directly at the being just missing it with a thrust that was close enough to shred the crimson scarf around its neck.

"Can i really be like that?" Yosuke asked himself.

"Dammit! What the hell are you?" The shadow Yosuke demanded. "Acting all cool like that, you're such an eye sore!" The beast roared as it unleased a gale upon Seta. Even with his efforts his guard wasn't enough and the kamen rider known as Izanagi was blown through several building.

"I...I wanted...I wanted...to talk to you more senpai." Yosuke's knees buckled as he fell to the ground.

"Zio!" The air crackled with energy as a blast of lightning struck the shadow beast destroying one of the humanoid figures arms.

"I wanted to know more about you...but I guess I was too late. If i could..." Yosuke whimpered. Tears had begun to roll down his cheeks. "I really wanted to save you, even though I might end up annoying you by saying that."

"You little freak!" The frog being howled at the flying black knight.

"Look whose talking!" Seta countered as he brought his blade down upon the frog like being, but the shadow was resiliant! It swiped away the blade with a single arm and with the frogs powerful legs it head butted Izanagi high into the sky.

"Why does it have to be you? Why did you have to die? This is so irritating and sad..." Yosuke cursed his powerlessness. He was sick with himself.

"Take this you annoying pest!" The shadow Yosuke let out another blast that sent Seta flying once again. He took the full brunt of the assault. He wasn't ready for this. He had just attained these powers...he needed help.

"Dammit I want...I want to be stronger!" Yosuke's scream echoed throughout the TV world.

A light glowed beneath Yosuke. A eerie flame of azure. A card had appeared in his hand. A card with two eyes intently focused upon a flame held in its hands.

"What's this?" He recognized the card. It seemed a little like the card Seta had used earlier. "Oh right."

Yosuke jumped to his feet. With card in hand a new flame burned in his heart.

"Yosuke that's..." Teddy was amazed at his friend who now held the power of his much respected sensei'.

"This is what the world is like! This is what it always is like, no matter where I am." Yosuke was now accepting his feeling about Inaba, about everything. He cursed his mundane life, but now he knew it was his fault. A blue flame seeped from the card and formed a belt around his waist. Resolved Yosuke slammed the card into the belt.

The card spun rapidly as it formed a sphere of light around Yosuke. "It's not just about what I wanted to be, but what I can be!" Azure flames overtook the boys body.

"This is just...up to my heart isn't it?!" A powerful wind blue the flame away from Yosukes body and a new rider was born.

Standing in white, with camouflaged cuffs and shurikens in hand a new kamen rider stood oozing with power, a crimson scarf blowing in the wind. "Kamen Rider: Jiraiya is here!"

Placing his hand together forming a ninja hand sign Jiraiya squatted as close to the ground a possible. With one swift move he jumped into the air, instantly appearing next to Izanagi. He clutched his injured lightly in his arms.

"Nice to see you're not confused anymore Yosuke..." Even though he couldn't see Yosuke could feel Seta smiling beneath his mask.

"Big deal! Just because you thing you've got power now it doesn't mean you will I'll beat me!" The shadow Yosuke was just as resolved to fight and lept at the pair.

"Can't you see we're talking you bastard!" Jiraiya shouted as he kicked the frog beast sending him crashing into the ground below. While Jiraiya effortlessly flipped back onto the roof of a building.

'I remember now, when I met you for the first time...' Yosuke thought as the battle waged on.

With time to recover Izanagi gripped his spear once again ready for battle.

"Let's go partner!" Jiraiya led the assault and charged into battle.

'Back then, I was looking down at how rural this place is...maybe I'm still like that.' Yosuke's thoughts continued.

The frog cackled. "Then lets see whose the better Yosuke. You? Or me?!" The frog croaked releasing another gust of wind.

"Garu!" With a quick hand sign Jiraiya created his own gust of wind to nullify the other.

"What?!" The false Yosuke was awed.

"Don't take your eyes of the hero!" Jiraiya had already gotten bellow the frog. With a mighty kick he launched the frog into the air. Jiraiya rebounded of a building and headed for the frog. "An assist!"

'It was at the time you came up to me...' Yosuke's thoughts moved to that of the deceased Saki Konishi. 'And told me that my dad is just my dad and I am who I am...'

Both Jiraiya and Izanagi flew at the frog and rapidly struck the beast with a series of slashes and kicks that severed the beast limbs. The frog croaked in pain.

"It's not over yet!" Izanagi appeared below the beast, his spear raised and crackling with electricity. "Zio!" He hurled the spear upward and it pierced through the frog, but the shadow had yet to be defeated yet. It needed one final blow.

'I don't know whether you were sincere about that or not...' Remembering Saki's sweet words Jiraiya went into a wild spin as he jumped high into the air. 'But even if you weren't those words really made me happy.'

"Hey remember when you asked which of us is the better me?!" A fierce wind gathered around Jiraiya as he descended downward to the shadow of himself.

'Your words made me think for the first time that this town might not be as bad as it seems.'

"It's ME!" Using the golden shuriken clutched tightly in his hand Jiraiya cleanly slashed the shadow from end to end cleaving the monster in two.

'Senpai, thank you.' As Yosuke thanked his fallen love, senpai and friend his kamen ride came to an end as he returned to being the junes stock boy he was only hours before. The battle had ended.

An eerie silence fell over the eerie TV world.

"Yosuke..." Teddy said trying to approach his silent friend.

The boy gave a nervous laugh. "Now you've seen my dark side, huh?"

Teddy face gave a cartoonish frown. "That was originally inside you, Yosuke." The Bear said making the boy face the harsh truth of things. "It might start rampaging again if you don't accept it..."

"Yeah, I know. This is really bad..." Yosuke sighed. "Having to face myself like that. I already knew it...but it's just so disgusting that I..." Yosuke looked mournfully towards the dark sky. "Didn't want to accept it...But all of that is still me isn't it."

"Before that..." Yosuke turned back to face his friends and placed a hand on Seta's shoulder. "Let me give you one punch." Teddy and Seta's grew wide at the boys sudden change in mood. "Since it really hurt, all right? I took all that pain after all. It just isn't fair."

"No." Seta said bluntly. He had taken more damage from the shadow than Yosuke did. "If you want to punch me, then let it be mutual." Seta suggested. It was the most fair option. A punch for another right?

Yosuke laughed to himself. 'I...really like this guy.' He thought as he smiled to himself.'

The pair faced each other with a card in hand.

'I want to be on the same ground as him, to be on par with him, to be accepted by him.' Yosuke gazed as eyes just as determined as his glared back.

'That's why...'

"Give me all you've got, partner!!" Yosuke slammed the card into the belt and once again he became Kamen Rider: Jiraiya.

"Certainly!" Seta did the same as too once again became Kamen Rider Izanagi.

"Here I come!!!" The pair announced at the rushed at each other fist raised...

TBC

Omg i'm soooo behind on this and other things . procrastination thy name is monster hunter. I've been playing freedom unite up until recently and its so addicting. Now I've moved onto tri and before my addiction gets worse i wanted to at least give you guys this. You'll notice some ad-libbing here and there as well as some changes, but you must remember im using the manga as a reference as well and the manga is...pretty bad ass. So till next time!


End file.
